Nos Instants Volés
by Aeris Hikari
Summary: Slice of Life. Le destin offre enfin des instants de bonheur et de paix dans la vie du Président. Mais que choisir entre la vérité et un bonheur qu'il sait éphémère?
1. Ego

Jamais il n'avait imaginé avoir un jour un tel trésor dans ses bras. Si petit, si fragile... Il ressemblait tellement à sa maman et... aussi à son papa. Il en avait presque les larmes aux yeux. L'infirmière lui avait naturellement mis le nourrisson dans ses bras, disant qu'il était l'heureux papa d'un petit garçon. Il ne l'avait pas corrigée. Il ne l'avais pas voulu.

Il ne voulait pas gâcher ce petit bonheur.

Non loin, ses fidèles gardes du corps regardaient la scène avec émotion. Sauf l'un d'entre eux. Il fallait avouer que celui là n'approuvait pas les dernières décisions du président. Chacun savait que s'il n'avait pas été aussi fidèle, elle aurait été rendu aux siens dés le moment de son sauvetage. Et pourtant tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, tout ce qu'il avait voulut c'était sa protection à elle. Et voici qu'il tenait son enfant dans ses bras alors que la mère se reposait, épuisée de l'accouchement.

« Ne t'en fait pas petit bonhomme. Je ne laisserais jamais rien arriver à toi ou à ta maman. »

Il toucha du doigt la petite main du nourrisson qui l'attrapa et le serra. Rufus fit un sourire attendri. Tseng approcha en silence, jetant un regard désapprobateur à la scène.

« Président... Il faudra bien un jour accepter l'évidence. »

Rufus soupira. Il savait que son fidèle Turk avait raison comme souvent mais il ne voulait pas se réveiller de ce rêve qu'il vivait depuis quelques mois. Ce bébé n'était pas le sien et la femme allongée sur son lit se souviendra un jour de qui il était pour elle Et elle le quitterait sans chercher à comprendre. Rufus laissa Tseng récupérer le bébé pour le poser dans son berceau. Puis il poussa son fauteuil roulant jusqu'au lit de la mère et prit la main de la jeune femme. Elle était toujours aussi rayonnante.

« Je l'accepte Tseng. Mais regarde là. Et regarde le! Tu crois qu'ils seront plus en sécurité avec Strife qu'ici? Tout ce qu'il a jamais réussit à faire c'est lui causer du tore. »

Le wutaïen ferma un instant les yeux, plongé dans ses pensées. Rufus savait que lui aussi n'avait pas pardonné. Il avait accepté mais en avait toujours voulu à Cloud au fond de lui.

« Cela ne vous donne pas le droit de lui cacher la vérité. Il a le droit de savoir pour elle. De savoir pour leur enfant. »

Rufus porta la main de la belle endormie à ses lèvres pour y poser un léger baiser. Puis il répondit au Turk.

«Tu sais... Mon père et moi n'avons jamais été en bon termes. Pour lui je n'étais qu'un lâche et qu'un bon à rien. J'ai toujours été dans son ombre. »

Il jeta un regard attendri au berceau où le nouveau né gigotait dans ses langes.

«L'enfant de Strife sera toujours dans l'ombre de son père, je le crains. Strife est un héros pour tout ceux qui connaissent ses exploits. J'aimerais que ce petit soit heureux, qu'il soit un enfant comme les autres, qu'il ne se dise pas qu'il doit ressembler à son père. Il suffit de voir ce que fait le gamin qu'il a adopté. A dix ans il voulait déjà faire parti du de la WRO !

Il prend Strife comme le modèle à suivre et désire apprendre à se battre avant tout.»

« Mais Strife n'est pas la seul raison qui le pousse dans cette voie. Reeve vous en a parlé.

Vous avez été égoïste au cours de ces huit derniers mois. Nous savons vous et moi que cet enfant sera mieux avec son père. Et que sans Strife, jamais elle ne se rappellera de qui elle est et de qui nous sommes pour elle.»

« Toi aussi tu fais preuve d'un peu d'égoïsme en voulant qu'elle regagne ses souvenirs. Tout ce que tu souhaite c'est qu'elle se rappel de toi. »

Tseng soupira à nouveau et regarda la jeune mère assoupie.

« Oui, je ne me fais pas d'illusion là dessus. J'aimerais qu'elle se rappel de moi. Qu'elle m'en veuille encore pour ce que je lui ai fait, qu'elle me parle de ces instants que nous avions elle et moi quand elle était encore petite. » Il se positionna de l'autre côté du lit, face au Président.

« Nous sommes deux égoïste oui. Mais admettez. Sans ses souvenirs, tous les moments, tous les rires, toutes les angoisses qu'elle a partagé avec vous ne sont que des mensonges par omission. Sans son amnésie elle serait retourné prés des siens. »

La jeune maman grimaça dans son sommeille et se mis sur le côté, faisant dos à Rufus qui du lâcher sa main. Il recula sa chaise roulante et regarda son chef des Turks droit dans les yeux.

« Attendons un peu, je t'en prie. Tu crois que Strife nous écoutera s'il la voit faible comme elle l'est ? Non. Laisse moi encore du temps. Au moins jusqu'à l'anniversaire. Dans quatre mois tu fera ce que tu veux, tu pourra prendre contacte avec Strife. Laisse moi juste ce temps là. »

Ce fut le silence dans la chambre d'hôpital. Tseng s'approcha de ses collègues qui étaient restés étrangement silencieux. Ils l'étaient toujours quand Rufus et Tseng étaient en désaccord, en particulier sur ce sujet.

« A vos ordres Président. » Dit-il en prenant la porte.

Rufus fit le tour du lit et se leva péniblement. Son pied brisé, mal soigné et à présent déformé le faisait souffrir comme chaque fois qu'il se levait. Il se pencha pour poser une douce bise sur le front de la jeune femme.

« Quatre mois, laisse moi encore quatre moi avec toi. Ma douce Aeris »

* * *

 **Bonjour chère lecteur**!

 **Cela faisait des années que je n'avais plus eu l'inspiration. J'avais cette histoire en tête depuis bien longtemps. Oui il y aura sans doute une suite, je vais pas vous laisser vous demander comment elle est revenu. Tout sera expliqué au fut et à mesure.**

 **Je suis la seule a être inspirée et excitée du Remake de FFVII ? Hihi.**

 **Je dédie cette fanfic à mon chère Nii-San que j'adore toujours autant. Il jouait Tseng sur un forum et je jouais Aeris. Pour moi il est Tseng, il a tout comprit du personnage autant ses forces que ses faiblesses ainsi que son caractère complexe.**

 **Le Tseng de cette histoire est entièrement inspiré par la vision qu'en a Nii-San.**

 **Je t'embrasse fort Nii-San. Puisse cette histoire te plaire.**


	2. Miracle

Reno ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Tseng et au Président d'être en désaccord sur cette histoire. Depuis le début lui même se retenait de se mêler de cette affaire. Déjà les morts revenant à la vie ça lui fichait carrément la frousse.

Plein de fois il avait faillit cracher le morceau devant Tifa en plus. Quand il buvait plus que de raison, ce qui arrivait souvent au 7ém ciel, il ne savait plus tenir sa langue. Il avait, fort heureusement, seulement insinué que Rufus avait trouvé quelqu'un. Tifa avait commencé à poser des questions du genre « garçon ou fille ? » « Et elle est belle ? » « Je la connais? »

Heureusement qu'il est tombé de sa chaise à la dernière question, sinon il aurait innocemment répondu que oui.

Reno fumait sa clope dehors, regardant par la fenêtre le président discuter joyeusement avec Aeris qui portait le bébé dans ses bras. Il ne savait pas ce qu'ils se disaient mais ce devait être drôle. La ressuscitée riait aux éclats en berçant le petit.

Le Turk avait vraiment du mal à imaginer que ça faisait plus de huit mois qu'elle était entré dans leur vie. Et d'une manière tout a fait incongrue.

Il s'en rappelait bien, après tout il était là.

 _Il avait piloté l'hélico jusqu'au Village glaçon. Tseng avait entendu parler de rumeurs concernant de mystérieuses lumières au sud de la ville. Les archéologues du Village aux Ossements aussi parlaient d'étranges lueurs vertes a travers la foret endormie._

 _Tseng et lui étaient donc venu sur place pour vérifier qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une nouvelle menace pour la planète. Il ne manquait plus que ça._

 _Après enquête, il était évident que les lumières provenaient de la Citée des Anciens. Forcément dés qu'il y avait une merde ça venait d'un truc Ancien. Enfin ça il ne l'avait pas dit tout haut devant Tseng. Ce gars avait beau être le gars le plus intelligent que Reno connaisse, il restait assez sensible à tout ce qui approchait de prés ou de loin aux Anciens._

 _Quoi qu'il en soit, la seconde nuit de leur enquête ne fut pas très calme. Ils durent descendre la falaise menant aux ruines de la Citée. Heureusement plus ils approchaient et plus la lumière était puissante._

 _C'est là qu'ils l'ont trouvée. Au dessus du lac. Au début, ils crurent qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une materia incroyablement grosse mais en s'approchant, une silhouette angélique semblait se dessiner à l'intérieur. Tseng fut le premier à s'approcher pour essayer d'y voir plus claire._

 _« Surtout ne fait rien d'irréfléchi. » avait dit le Wutaïen à son subordonné.  
Mais Reno n'a jamais été quelqu'un de très patient. Après avoir attendu une minute à observer le phénomène, le roux se jeta à l'eau et avança vers la sphère qui semblait tourner doucement sur elle même._

 _« Reno ! »_

 _Mais l'insubordonné n'écoutait pas comme à son habitude. Vraiment ce truc était trop bizarre. En s'approchant, il voyait mieux les traits de la silhouette De longs cheveux châtains, un corps fragile et peu musclé, et ce visage... fin et serein. Il l'avait déjà vu quelque part._

 _Ouvrant de grands yeux éberlués, il recula vivement, troublant le calme du lac._

 _« Tseng ! Tu... tu me croira pas ! C'est... c'est la fille là !.. a... Are... non. Aeris ! »_

 _Reno n'avais jamais Tseng avec une expression comme celle que prit son visage en entendant ces paroles. Un mélange d'incrédulité, d'espoir et de peur._

 _Aussitôt le chef des Turks entra dans l'eau à son tour et approcha la sphère. Il ne semblait vraiment pas y croire. Faut avouer que personne n'y aurait cru. Il leva un bras tremblant. Reno ne pouvait qu'imaginer les mille questions qui hantait la tête de son chef durant les quelques secondes où celui ci ne sembla pas oser toucher la surface de la sphère._

 _Reno reteins son souffle. Et enfin, Tseng enfleura la sphère._

 _Elle sembla exploser comme une bulle de savon et l'eau dont elle était composée se déversa dans le lac, créant une petite vague qui éclaboussa les deux Turks. Tseng tendit ses bras juste à temps alors que le corps fragile de la jeune femme tombait._

 _Reno ne savait que dire à cet instant. Il savait que son chef avait toujours beaucoup apprécié l'Ancienne. Il suivit Tseng qui ramenait le corps sur la berge._

 _« Elle respire. »_

 _Reno poussa un crie de surprise et faillit glisser sur un galet en reculant._

 _« Quoi ?! Mais... Mais elle... Elle est morte depuis quatre ans non ?! »_

 _« je sais... »_

 _Le visage du Wutaïen n'était qu'incrédulité, tout comme celui de Reno mais chez lui c'était assez courent. Le Chef des Turks, habituellement si impassible, était pourtant ému._

 _Reno regardait alors que Tseng retirait sa veste pour couvrir la jeune femme qui frissonnait._

 _« Que... Qu'est ce qu'on fait Chef ?_

 _« Notre devoir. Elle... Elle est bien vivante. Il faut la ramener en ville, qu'elle voit un médecin. »_

 _« Et aprés ? »_

 _Il y eut un silence durant lequel Tseng prit à nouveau Aeris dans ses bras, la serrant fort contre lui, sans doute pour partager sa chaleur corporelle. Il faisait froid sur ce continent, s'ils attendaient trop, vue la... nudité de la jeune fille elle pouvait en crever à nouveau. Reno restait immobile, attendant la réponse._

 _« Je ne sais pas. »_

Reno jeta sa cigarette à terre et l'écrasa du bout du pied et en sorti une autre. Oui il avait déjà essayé d'arrêter ses mauvaises habitudes sous les conseils de ses collègues mais il retombait à chaque fois.

Repenser à cette histoire le stressait à mort alors une petite clope l'aidait un peu à se décompresser.

Il appréhendait les mois à venir, plus que trois. Que dira Cloud ? Et Rufus ? Se séparer de l'enfant et sa mère lui briserait le cœur.

Il hésitait lui même sur ce qu'il fallait faire. Qu'est ce qui était le plus juste ?

* * *

 **Coucou !**

 **Oui je sais ce chapitre est court lui aussi et je vous le dit tout de suite : je ne compte pas faire des chapitre très longs pour cette Fic.**

 **C'est un Slice of Life basé sur une évolution de la vie des personnages avec ce bouleversement qu'est la venue d'Aeris, pas une aventure palpitante. Et j'aime bien ce format court.**

 **Ce chapitre est totalement basé sur un RP que j'ai eu sur un forum que j'aimais beaucoup et qui n'est plus. La réaction des personnages est presque copié collé de comment les joueurs de Tseng ( mon Nii-San) et Reno ( un ami) ont eu. Je les ai juste réécrit à ma sauce et ait changé deux ou trois éléments pour le bien le l'histoire.**

 **Je remercie comme d'habitude mon Tsengou, mon Nii-San adoré qui lit cette histoire avant vous pour vérifier que je ne dis pas de bêtise.**

 **Je remercie aussi SekkmetDX7, l'homme de ma vie qui m'encourage dans toutes mes lubies.**

 **Et je remercie Cihanethyste et Chl007 pour leurs commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir! Et oui Cihanethyste ce n'est qu'un prologue et les autres chapitre arriveront régulièrement.**

 **Petite question pour vous mes lecteurs, quel sont les scènes de FFVII Remake que vous attendez le plus ?**

 **Merci beaucoup et bisou au tous !**


	3. Méfiance

Au moins elle n'était plus la seule fille depuis que Aeris était arrivé. Elena était devenu bonne amie avec la jeune femme. Elle comprenait mieux la relation que Tseng avait noué avec l'Ancienne. Pas de quoi être jalouse finalement. Étrange, au début elle était plutôt hostile à ce retour. Ce n'était pas naturel et il se passait toujours quelque chose de grave quand on trouvait des choses surnaturelles.

Mais rien n'était arrivé a presque un an de l'anniversaire du retour d'Aeris. C'était bon signe. Et Elena ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle adorait le bébé. Dés qu'elle le pouvait, elle s'en occupait pour permettre à sa nouvelle amie de se reposer. Elle avait même apprit à changer une couche !

Et chaque jour il faisait de nouvelles choses, c'était inouïe.

«Il a encore tellement de choses à apprendre... marcher, parler, manger par lui même... Oh ! Regarde il sourit ! »

Aeris, tout sourire, se tourna vers Elena. Le bébé dans ses bras souriait gracieusement.

« Il est si mignon ! » Elena se pencha sur le nourrisson et lui fit un bisou esquimau du bout du nez. L'enfant en profita pour attraper une mèche de ses cheveux blonds.

« Aie ! Aie ! Je sais que tu aime mes cheveux mais lâche moi ! »

Aeris aida la Turk à enlever ses cheveux de la main du bébé qui se mis à gémir doucement.

« ooooh ! Je crois que quelqu'un à faim ! »

Aeris s'éloigna pour s'assoie dans le confortable fauteuil de la chambre et nourrit le bébé au sein.

Elena regardait la scène avec tendresse. Dire qu'i peine quelques mois, l'Ancienne était encore incapable de bouger...

 _Quand Tseng et Réno ramenèrent la jeune femme du Continent Glacé, Rufus avait fait venir plusieurs médecins pour prendre soin d'elle. Tous étaient alors persuadés que quelque chose clochait forcément chez elle. Elena était la plus méfiante. Elle avait insisté pour garder Aeris la nuit._

 _Elle craignait que ce soit encore un tour de Jenova, qu'elle ai utilisé l'apparence de l'innocente Cetra pour tous les tuer pendant la nuit._

 _Pourtant l'ancienne semblait bien incapable de bouger ou de faire quoi que ce soit par elle même. Elle regardait toujours toute chose et toute personne avec curiosité, sans rien dire à part quelques plaintes inarticulés._

 _Tseng ne partageait pas les craintes d'Elena, pour une fois il semblait bien moins prudent qu'elle et ça, la Turk ne le supportait pas. Comment son supérieur pouvait-il se laisser berner par cette chose ?!_

 _Au file des jours, les médecins ne semblèrent pas savoir ce qui clochait chez Aeris. Elle répondait bien aux stimulus sonores et visuels, elle avait des réflexes musculaires normaux... C'était un vrai mystère._

 _Une nuit, quelques jours après l'arrivée d'Aeris. Il y eut un événement inattendu. Elena était de garde encore une fois. Son horloge interne était complètement détraquée. Elle dormait la journée et restait éveillé la nuit donc ne voyait plus beaucoup Tseng. Plus le temps passait et plus elle s'énervait._

 _Ce soir là, Aeris s'était réveillé en pleine nuit elle ne disait rien et fixait Elena de ses grands yeux verts._

 _« Quoi ? »_

 _Aeris ne répondit pas._

 _« Arrête de me regarder toi ! Qu'est ce que tu veux ?!»_

 _Elena s'énervait de plus en plus. Vraiment, elle n'en pouvait plus de cette chose devant elle ! Elle s'approcha du lit._

 _« Rendort toi tout de suite ! Je suis pas là pour te faire plaisir d'accord ?! Je comte protéger Rufus et les autres de toi même si je dois en crever d'accord ?! Tu peux tromper les autres sous ton air innocent mais tu ne trompera pas Elena ! »_

 _Elle donna un coup de pied dans le lit d'hôpital, énervée et fatiguée et tourna le dos à la ressuscitée._

 _« ...na ? »_

 _Ça alors ce n'était pas ce a quoi elle s'attendait. Une voix douce et suppliante venait de derrière son dos._

 _Elle se retourna a nouveau vers la jeune femme alité et la regarda avec étonnement. Aeris était toujours dans son lit mais sa main droite était sorti de la couverture. Elle semblait essayer de pointer quelque chose du doigt mais ses mouvements était apparemment très faibles._

 _« N... a... E...lé...N... »_

 _Elena resta interdite. Aeris venait de dire quelque chose et... son nom à elle ?! Elle essayait de dire Elena ! Il n'y avait pas de doute ! S'approchant à nouveau du lit avec prudence, elle demanda, la voix un peu tremblante, incertaine._

 _« Q... quoi encore ? »_

 _« E...lé... na... »_

 _Les yeux verts de Aeris semblaient suppliants. Elle continuait visiblement d'essayer de pointer quelque chose du doigt._

 _« Tu... tu veux quelque chose ? »_

 _La Turk regarda le doigt puis la direction approximative qu'il pointait. Il montrait la direction de la chaise au coin de la chambre à côté de laquelle se trouvait une petite table. Et sur cette table..._

 _« Quoi tu as soif ? »_

 _Aeris regarda Elena sans rien dire puis hocha la tête avec lenteur, comme si ça lui faisait mal de bouger._

 _« Pff... C'est pas de l'eau c'est du café. »_

 _Sur la table se trouvait un thermos Costa Del Sol remplit de café bien fort pour tenir toute la nuit._

 _« Mais si tu veux de l'eau, attend un peu, je vais en chercher. Mais je garde un œil sur toi ! »_

 _Dans la salle adjacente se trouvait une fontaine à eau. Elena s'éloigna du lit et ouvrit grand la porte de la chambre sans la fermer, elle voulait continuer à observer la jeune femme étendue dans le lit._

 _Elle prit un gobelet et le remplit d'eau bien fraîche qu'elle apporta à l'alitée. Cette dernière l'avait pas bougé._

 _Elena s'approcha à nouveau du lit et aida Aeris à boire en soulevant sa tête et en portant le gobelet à ses lèvres. Une fois finit, Aeris se mit à sourire. On voyait dans ses yeux plein de reconnaissances._

 _« Elena ! »_

C'est à cet instant particulier que Elena su que la jeune femme ne représentait aucun danger. Elle était tellement innocente que le premier mot qu'elle avait réussit à dire lui avait même servi à dire Merci.

Jamais elle n'avait entendu son prénom prononcé avec tant de sentiments et ça lui avait fait du bien. Encore à ce jour elle ne savait pas pourquoi l'ancienne était revenue et, a vrai dire, à présent elle s'en moquait bien.

Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était la garder comme amie.

* * *

 **Salut amis lecteurs !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien et que l'été se passe bien pour vous autant que pour moi. Cette fois ci c'est Elena qui est à l'honneur ! Elle n'est malheureusement pas assez appréciée la pauvre Elena mais j'espère que ce chapitre vous l'aura montrée sous un autre jour.**

 **Encore une petite tranche de vie, aucune réponse toujours.**

 **J'aime bien ce format court, ça permet de travailler non seulement sur cette fic mais aussi sur mes projets personnels et professionnels à côté sans avoir l'impression de m'éparpiller trop.**

 **Les remerciements ! Comme d'habitude un gros merci à SekkmetDX7 qui me soutiens chaque jour !**

 **Merci encore une fois à Nii-San, mon Tsengou adoré qui lit ces chapitres avant tout le monde et qui m'aide à rester motivée !**

 **Merci encore à Cihanethyste qui continue de lire mes bêtises et qui m'a encore écrit un gentil commentaire !**

 **Désolée mais tes réponses sont dans un autre chapitre ! Héhé !**

 **Merci à tous, je vous embrasse fort et vous dit à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !**


	4. Effort

En silence, comme toujours, il observait ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Tout était si bruyant dans son entourage, même quand il était enfant, qu'il avait préféré se murer dans un silence presque total, n'ouvrant sa bouche que pour dire des phrases bien pensées ou nécessaires.

Rude n'aimait pas parler. Ce qu'il préférait c'était écouter. On en apprend plus en écoutant quelqu'un qu'en parlant après tout. Et en quelque mois, il avait découvert une facette de son président qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Pour une fois, il l'avait vu cacher des informations importantes non pas pour les utiliser plus tard mais pour son bien être personnel et celui de quelqu'un d'autre.

Depuis des mois, Rude avait écouté chaque dispute entre Tseng et Rufus. Et même s'il approuvait de voir le président heureux au contacte d'une autre personne, il était d'accord avec son chef. Non seulement il était égoïste à vouloir garder Aeris et le petit prés de lui mais aussi plus il attendait et plus il était dangereux de révéler la résurrection de l'ancienne à ses amis.

Plus ils attendaient, plus Rude craignait la colère de Strife et de ses compagnons. Surtout par rapport au bambin.

Mais il fallait avouer que c'était touchant de voir Rufus discuter avec Aeris. Il était capable de toutes les folies et même de souffrir pour elle. Un jour en particulier l'avait marqué.

Aeris en était déjà à 6 mois de grossesse. Déjà plus de cinq mois qu'elle était revenue. Mais même si elle savait à nouveau parler correctement, elle était en rééducation concernant ses jambes. Les médecins ne comprenaient pas son état. Selon eux, ses muscles étaient faibles comme s'ils n'avaient pas bougés pendant des mois voir des années. S'ils connaissaient la vérité...

Quoi qu'il en soit, Rude aidait régulièrement Aeris à se déplacer en fauteuil et était présent quand les kinés faisaient travailler ses jambes fragiles. Rufus était toujours là aussi et discutait avec Aeris pour la rassurer.

Lui même étant majoritairement dans un fauteuil était un véritable réconfort pour elle. Rufus ne se levait que très rarement et évitait de le faire car cela réveillait la douleur de son pied. Hors, Rufus aimait son confort donc autant utiliser un fauteuil.

En tout cas, ce jour là il était debout. Aeris avait un coup de cafard. Elle perdait tout espoir de marcher un jour. Elle avait de plus en plus de crise émotionnelles avec l'avancée de sa grossesse et montrait de plus en plus de signe d'inquiétude quand à son avenir et celui du bébé à naître.

Rufus s'est alors levé. Rude était tout aussi étonné qu'Aeris et le somma de se rasseoir mais il n'écouta pas et tendit ses mains à Aeris. Son visage semblait serein mais Rude voyait bien le tremblement de sa jambe. Il cachait très bien son jeu.

« Si je peux alors vous pouvez mademoiselle »

Il tira de toutes ses forces la jeune fille hors de son fauteuil et l'aida à se tenir debout en la soutenant. Il fit quelques pas et elle les fit avec lui.

Aeris faisait ses premiers pas avec Rufus comme guide. Elle était debout, elle marchait. Après quelques pas cependant, Rude remarqua une grimace de douleur sur le visage de son patron et se précipita avec le fauteuil pour qu'il se rassoie, laissant Aeris... debout.

« Vous voyez Aeris... Vous en êtes capable. »

Rude trouvait ça cruel pour le président. Tomber amoureux d'une fille qui vous détesterait si elle connaissait sa propre histoire. Lui même avait un jour été séduit par une ennemie de la Shinra. Il en gardait un souvenir amer. Aucune fille ne pouvais aimer un homme comme lui. C'est ce qu'il se répétait depuis la perte de ses cheveux.

Dans moins d'un mois Tseng contactera Cloud. C'était la bonne solution, Rude en était certain. Même si Rufus était heureux avec cette fille, elle n'avait toujours pas de souvenirs. Leur relation ressemblait à un rêve, un mensonge basé sur l'absence de cette partie d'elle manquante. Strife était sans doute la clef de la mémoire de l'ancienne. Rude se demandait ce qu'il se passerait si elle récupérait ses souvenirs. Et il fallait avouer qu'il restait mitigé. Il espérait que la jeune mère décide de pardonner Rufus après tout ce qu'il a fait pour elle.

Le seul moyen de le savoir était d'attendre. Rude espérait seulement que la confrontation avec Strife se fasse sans violence.

* * *

 **Salut amis lecteurs !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien et que la rentré s'est bien passé ! Au tour de Rude donc de nous faire partager un petit instant fort touchant. J'avais cette image de Rufus soutenant Aeris depuis le début. Je ne voulais pas entrer dans les détails mais il me fallait vraiment partager cette image. Personnellement je trouve ça adorable d'imaginer Rufus aider quelqu'un au détriment de son confort personnel. C'est un geste qu'il ne serait capable de faire que pour une personne ou une cause auquel il crois vraiment**

 **J'espère franchement que vous continuez d'apprécier cette histoire n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous avez des suggestions pour l'améliorer !**

 **Et bien sur, un gros merci à SekkmetDX7 qui me soutiens chaque jour !**

 **Merci encore une fois à mon Tsengou adoré qui lit ces chapitres avant tout le monde et qui m'a donné de bons conseils pour celui ci !**

 **Merci encore à Cihanethyste pour son commentaire ! Tu as eu la même réflexion que mon ami concernant Elena, je suis contente!**

 **Merci à tous ! Rendez vous au prochain chapitre pour un nouveau point de vu !**


	5. Regrets

Le bureau était encombré de centaines de papiers éparpillés. Certains jonchaient le sol et le texte en noir sur blanc n'était presque plus visible dans l'obscurité ambiante. La fenêtre ne laissait filtrer que quelques rayons de la lune descendante et seul la petite lampe de bureau permettait d'y voir quelque chose.

Il était rare de voir ce bureau dans un tel état. Et plus rare encore de se rendre compte que le propriétaire ne faisait rien pour le ranger. Non. Il était simplement assis dans son fauteuil de cuire, fixant des yeux une boite scellée depuis de nombreuses années.

Plus tôt, Rufus et lui avait encore eu une dispute. Demain, le Bambin aurait quatre mois. Au levé du jour, Tseng allait appeler Cloud. Tseng n'avais jamais vu son président autant en proie à ses émotions que ce jour là. Il avait même remis en cause la loyauté du Turk ! Mais Tseng n'en voulait pas à son patron, même aprés la pagaille qu'il avait mit. Il comprenait son sentiment.

Il avait juste peur de perdre Aeris.

Tseng était dans un état similaire même s'il le cachait bien. S'il n'avait pas rangé son bureau comme il l'aurait fait, s'il restait immobile devant une boite, son téléphone à porté de main... c'était aussi par peur.

Oui, Tseng avait peur mais pour une autre raison. Il avait peur de retrouver Aeris.

Sa position était claire depuis le début. Il voulait qu'elle retrouve la mémoire et qu'elle retourne avec ses amis. Il voulait qu'elle se remette à vivre comme avant même si cela lui faisait peur. C'était ce qu'il y avait de plus juste, peut être même ce que la Planéte voulait pour elle en la ramenant.

Une des missions les plus importantes qu'il avait reçu à la Shinra depuis qu'il était Turk était la protection et la surveillance d'Aeris. En un sens il était loyal à sa mission, même si elle avait pris fin avec la capture de la jeune femme il y a tant d'années.

Il s'était attaché à elle, il avait été bouleversé par l'enfant qu'elle avait été, touché par la jeune femme qu'elle était devenu... dévasté par sa mort. S'il n'avait pas eu ses ordres, il l'aurait pris sous son aile pour la protéger de tout même de la Shinra. Elle était unique, la dernière des anciens et une des plus belles âmes qu'il avait connu. Il la voyait comme une sœur, une petite sœur qui semblait si fragile et pourtant qui cachait une grande force de par son passé.

Même après qu'il n'ai pas pu sauver Zack, même après qu'il l'ait livrée à Hojo et mise en danger, les derniers mots qu'ils avaient partagés le hantait toujours. Elle avait été inquiète pour lui, elle avait versé quelques larmes en le croyant mourant. L'avait-elle donc pardonné ?

Aeris était le seul regret qu'il avait et qui le rongeait.

Il devait avoir le cœur net sur les sentiments de la jeune mère à son égard. Oui, son désire de rendre Aeris à Cloud dans l'espoir qu'elle récupère ses souvenirs était égoïste. Lui qui reprochait à Rufus de ne penser qu'à lui en voulant garder la jeune femme prés de lui en secret... C'était hypocrite.

Il aurait pu essayer d'avoir une relation amicale avec la jeune mère mais étrangement, il était resté très froid et professionnel à son contacte durant l'année passée. Elle n'était pas réelle à ses yeux sans ses souvenirs. Elle n'était pas complète, il lui manquait une part importante d'elle même !

Tseng regarda l'horloge dont le tic était le seul son brisant le silence des lieux depuis des heures. A 6h, il appellerait Cloud. Mais il pouvait encore changer d'avis. Peut être que les lettres qu'elle avait écrit à Zack suffirait pour lui faire retrouver son passé mais alors elle voudrait voir Cloud de toute manière.

La réaction du blond était imprévisible, surtout avec le bébé. Sans compter les derniers événements dans sa vie.

Le Turk passa une main sur son visage et avisa le bazars de son bureau. Puis il se leva.

Sa décision était prise. Il lui fallait remettre son masque, son apparente infaillibilité. Et il commencerait par son bureau. Il ramassa chaque papier traînant, les classa et les rangea avec un soin presque maniaque, son visage était redevenu impassible.

Quand il eut finit, le soleil commençaient à peine à se lever. Tseng s'assit donc à son bureau et à 6h précise, sorti son téléphone. Il le regarda une minute, semblant hésiter.

Il chercha un numéro dans son répertoire, appela sur appeler puis attendit.

Une sonnerie

Deux sonneries

Trois sonneries

On décrocha et la voix fatiguée d'un adolescent se fit entendre.

« Strife Delivery Service, qui est à l'appareil ?»

« Denzel ? Peux-tu me passer ton père ? C'est important. Dit lui que Tseng voudrait lui parler d'une affaire très... Ancienne. »

* * *

 **Bonjour a vous !**

 **Voici un chapitre que j'avais envie d'écrire depuis le début. Je n'attendait vraiment que le moment où je pourrais donner le point de vue de Tseng sur la situation. J'adore ce personnage, c'est mon Turk préféré. Je l'ai toujours imaginé avec ce genre de sentiments envers Aeris. Pas un amour romantique mais plutôt semblable à celui d'un frère pour sa sœur. Pour qu'un homme comme lui soit aussi carré, c'est forcément qu'il a eu des regrets incroyables dans sa vie.**

 **Vraiment je l'adore en plus il est super beau !**

 **Étrangement c'est un de mes chapitres les plus courts mais j'y ai mis tout ce que je voulais. Et tout ce qu'il fallait aussi.**

 **Comme d'habitude, gros bisou à mon amour et à mon Tsengou et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !**

 **Bisou à tous !**


	6. Rencontre

Il n'avais pas voulu y croire au téléphone. Et pourtant, il pouvait la voir devant lui.

C'était le même visage, la même voix, les mêmes manière mais quelque chose manquait.

Dans ses grands yeux verts, il ne voyait plus cette étincelle d'autrefois, ce petit quelque chose qui lui faisait se sentir aimé par elle.

Elle l'avait complètement oublié, selon les Turks, elle avait oublié absolument tout. Mais elle était là, avec Rufus et lui, buvant le thé comme si c'était une situation des plus normales.

Mais ce n'était pas normal!

Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Qu'allait-il dire à Tifa? Et à Denzel?

Le voilà qu'il était père, a la fois la plus belle et la plus cruelle des nouvelles qu'on lui ai apporté. Le bébé jouait avec sa mère. Dans la pièce, Cloud se sentait un peu étranger. Rufus et Aeris parlaient comme deux vieux amis, lui racontant ce qu'ils savaient de la situation. Aeris était distante, elle avait même été surprise de découvrir le père de son enfant.

Pourtant Cloud se souvenait très bien de quand ça s'était passé. Il gardait ce souvenir dans son cœur comme un de ses plus précieux ainsi qu'un de ses plus grand regrets.

S'il ne s'était pas prit pour Zack, il n'aurais jamais fait ça à la Cetra. Elle était adorable mais celle qu'il aimait vraiment était sa femme, Tifa.

Quand au petit, il se demandait comment annoncer la nouvelle à Tifa surtout après la fausse couche, leur cinquième. Tifa n'arrivait pas à avoir d'enfant à elle. Et la situation au septième ciel s'était vraiment dégradé suite à ce constat.

«Est ce que vous voulez le tenir Cloud?»

Aeris lui souriait, tenant toujours le bébé qui riait doucement. Le blond jeta un coup d'œil à Rufus. Ce dernier était à l'affût. Il semblait bien plus anxieux à l'idée que Cloud touche le bébé qu'Aeris.

Aussi, Cloud se contenta de hocher la tête et de tendre les bras.

«Doucement... Voilà, tiens bien sa tête. Regarde bébé voilà papa!»

Papa...

Cloud aimait ce mot. Même après avoir adopté officiellement Denzel, il ne l'avait presque jamais entendu pour le désigner.

Il jeta un regard sur son fils qu'il tenait un peu maladroitement dans ses bras. Il lui ressemblait beaucoup. Même ses cheveux étaient aussi indisciplinés que ceux de son père, mais en châtain.

«Et donc, hum... Cloud. Comment on s'est connu en faite? Tseng et Rufus m'ont parlé de vous, mais ils ne m'ont pas tout dit.»

Cloud sorti de sa rêverie et regarda Aeris. Elle avait l'air impatiente de connaître les origines de sa relation avec le blond.

« Et bien... Hum... Je suis pour ainsi dire tombé du... ciel?»

un sourire nostalgique se forma sur son visage. Leur rencontre avait été si improbable.

«Du ciel? Mais...»

Il ne fut pas surpris de son étonnement. Tseng l'avait bien briefé au téléphone.

Mais cela le chagrinait presque autant que le Turk que de voir Aeris dans cet état. Comme lui, il avait espéré un déclic a leur retrouvailles. Mais rien. Juste de la curiosité mêlé à la douceur naturelle de la jeune mère.

«C'est une longue histoire, Aeris. Très longue histoire. Je ne sais même pas par où commencer. C'est... c'est juste fou. Il y a des années je tenais ton corps sans vie contre moi et maintenant... voilà que tu me présente ton fils et que tu me demande ça c'est...»

«Notre fils. Pas seulement le mien Cloud. »

Le bébé commença à grimacer et s'agiter dans les bras de son père qui se sentis désemparé.

«Oh on dirait qu'il est un peu grognon.» Elle se tourna vers Rufus qui continuait de toiser Cloud avec hostilité.

«Rufus, je te laisse avec Cloud, je crois que le petit bout de choux à sa maman a besoin d'une couche propre et d'un gros dodo!»

Elle repris l'enfant des bras de Cloud qui laissa faire l'experte. Il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire.

Une fois Aeris parti vers sa chambre, Rufus prit la parole.

«Finalement tu n'as fait aucune différence Strife.»

La remarque lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing. Il avait été évident dés l'instant où il avait passé la porte que Rufus ne voulait pas de la présence de Cloud.

«Peut être que j'aurais pu en faire si j'avais été là dés de départ Rufus.» Répondit sèchement le héros.

«Mais tu n'étais pas là, mes hommes, eux, étaient là! Elle serait de nouveau morte sans nous.»

«Vous auriez pu me prévenir bien plus tôt, j'aurais été là!»

«Et tu aurait fait quoi? Tu l'aurais ramené chez toi? L'aurait obligé à côtoyer toute ta clique en espérant qu'elle se rappel de quelque chose? Tu n'as pas idée de l'état dans lequel elle était pendant tout ces mois! Elle avait besoin d'un repos presque constant. Chez toi, elle aurait été stressé. Elle aurait perdu le petit!»

Cloud sentait la rage monter en lui et il voyait que pour Rufus c'était la même chose.

«Si j'avais été prévenu j'aurais tout fait pour elle! Et c'est ce que je compte faire a partir de maintenant! Dés que possible j'emmène Aeris et mon fils loin de toi! Elle ne se souviens peut être pas que tu es notre ennemi mais moi oui!»

«Tu ne les emmènera nulle part Strife! J'ai déjà été assez bon de te prévenir maintenant laisse moi m'occuper d'elle comme je le fais depuis le début! Essais déjà d'aider ta famille pour une fois au lieu de t'occuper des autres. Elle est heureuse ici! Elle restera avec moi!»

Cloud renversa la table sous le coup de la colère, faisant s'envoler les tasses de thé dans un boucan d'enfer. Les Turks avaient aussitôt sorti leurs armes au cas où il faudrait défendre leur président. Et Aeris entra en trombe dans la pièce, derrière elle, on entendait les cris du bébé.

«Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce bruit?!»

«Aeris. Prend notre fils et viens avec moi. Nous partons.» Ces paroles, Cloud n'avait pas voulu les dire sur un ton aussi glacial. Rufus voulait garder Aeris, la Shinra la voulait encore, l'ancien président venait de le prouver par ses paroles. Et Cloud avait quelque chose à prouver. Il savait s'occuper de sa famille. Et même s'il était marié à Tifa depuis des années, Aeris avait toujours été un peu de la famille tant son souvenir était présent. Il espérait juste que sa réponse soit...

* * *

 **«Non.»**

 **Ta ta taaaaaaa ! Musique dramatique !**

 **Héhé bonjour et merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre qui explique beaucoup de choses que j'ai gardé caché jusqu'à maintenant. Cloud et Tifa mariés, incapable d'avoir un enfant à eux malgré leurs essais était pour moi un événement présent dans la tête des personnages dés le début.**

 **Et oui ces informations faisaient parti des raison de chacun pour hésiter à tout dire à Cloud.**

 **Imaginez juste une minute ce que pourrait penser Tifa en voyant que Cloud a eu un enfant avec Aeris mais pas avec elle...**

 **Comme toujours, j'embrasse l'homme de ma vie qui me soutiens toujours. Je remercie aussi mon Nii-San qui m'aide à améliorer mes écrits.**

 **Merci aussi à vous d'avoir lu ce nouveau chapitre et à la prochaine!**


	7. Vivre

«Tu es certaine de ta décision?»

Aeris soupira, un peu agacée. Même si elle entendait bien la tristesse dans la voix de Rufus, elle était certaine de sa décision. Et elle l'avait clairement exprimé devant Cloud et lui la veille.

«Oui, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux je crois. Je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour ce que tu as fait pour moi mais... Je ne peux pas rester ici toute ma vie. Tout comme je ne vois pas ce que je ferais dans la vie de Cloud. Il est marié, il a sa propre famille.»

«Mais as-tu vraiment réfléchit à ma proposition? Avec moi vous serez à l'abri du besoin et puis... il a besoin d'un père.»

La jeune femme s'arrêta une seconde de faire sa valise. Oui, sa proposition était généreuse, même adorable mais elle reprochait à Rufus de ne pas être complètement honnête avec lui même. Elle avait bien comprit qu'il avait attendu de lui présenter Cloud pour une excellant raison, tout comme elle comprenait qu'il ne lui ai pas parlé de sa résurrection dés le début.

C'était bien trop difficile à croire.

«Je ne t'interdirait jamais de le voir voyons. Je sais que tu le considère comme ton fils et je l'accepte. Mais je ne veux pas dépendre de toi. J'ai besoin de me retrouver. La rencontre avec Cloud n'a rien arrangé. Peut être que ma mémoire reviendra si je prend tu temps de mon côté. J'ai demandé à Tseng de m'aider à trouver où vivre hier soir. Il a été d'une grande aide, il avait déjà fait construire une maison pour moi et n'attendait que ça je crois... Il est vraiment prévenant non?»

Elle lisait comme dans un livre ouvert sur le visage de Rufus qu'il allait avoir une discutions avec Tseng. Elle n'était pas stupide, elle savait depuis longtemps que ces deux là se disputaient a son propos.

«Ne lui en veut pas. Il ne fait que ce que ce qu'il pense être le mieux. Pour moi comme pour... toi Rufus.»

Elle posa la robe qu'elle venait de plier dans la valise et s'approcha du président dans son fauteuil. Il fulminait, elle devinait presque ce qu'il pensait. Et au fond, elle s'en voulait un peu de partir et de le laisser seul comme ça mais c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire.

Depuis qu'elle s'était réveillé dans sa chambre d'hôpital un an plus tôt, elle n'avait jamais été seule et le remerciait. Mais plus le temps passait, plus elle sentait quelque chose au fond d'elle qui la pressait d'être seule, pour lui parler enfin. Ici, c'était trop bruyant.

Bien sur qu'elle aimait Rufus et les Turks, ils avaient été là depuis le début. Et même si ce que Cloud lui avait dit la veille avant de partir était vrai, elle les aimait quand même pour ce qu'ils étaient. Ils avaient tous montré le meilleur d'eux même a ses côtés. Sauf Tseng qui pourtant avait fait tant pour elle sans le montrer.

La jeune femme fit une bise sur le front de Rufus qui rougit. Elle aimait bien le voir rougir, il était si mignon quand il était gêné.

«Je ne serais pas loin. Tseng m'a dit que c'était très accessible autant pour toi que pour Cloud. C'est juste à côté d'une église. Entre les ruines de Midgar et la ville de Edge.»

Elle vit alors une lueur s'allumer dans le regard de son ami. Tseng l'avait prévenue que cette église était connue pour avoir été un lieu important dans la vie de la jeune femme.

La jeune femme fit un léger sourire rassurant.

«Je compte sur toi pour venir nous voir souvent. Même si j'ai besoin de vivre de mon côté, tu reste important dans notre vie à tous les deux.»

Elle se retourna pour fermer sa valise. Reno l'attendait dans hélicoptère pour la poser prés de son nouveau chez elle. Elle prit ses affaires doucement, sans regret. C'était la meilleur décision. Elle sorti de sa chambre, suivit par Rufus. A l'entré se tenait Elena qui portait le bébé dans ses bras. Son fils, son trésor...

Elle étreignit son amie et lui confia son fardeau pour prendre le petit dans ses bras. La Turk monta les escaliers pour poser la valise dans l'hélico. Le garçon dans ses bras, Aeris se pencha vers Rufus.

«Allez Sora on dit au revoir papa!»

Il ne savait pas encore parler, ne serait-ce que babiller mais c'était important autant pour elle que Rufus sache qu'elle ne laisserait jamais son petit garçon vivre sans le repère qu'il était devenu dans leur vie, même ils vivaient séparés.

Rufus, les larmes aux yeux, embrassa le petit une dernière fois.

«A bientôt, Rufus.»

Elle lui fit une bise sur la joue avant de monter l'escalier vers l'héliport et vers une autre vie.

* * *

Et voilà. Surprise!

C'était prévu depuis le début. Un petit lien entre FFVII et KH, héhé.

Même si c'est complètement impossible, j'aimais beaucoup la théorie de fan disant que Cloud et Aeris sont les parents de Sora dans KH.

C'est basé sur rien du tout mais je trouvais ça mignon et ça a fait germé l'idée de cette fanfic depuis des années.

Merci a vous de l'avoir lu. Elle n'est pas terrible, elle est très particulière mais j'ai vraiment adoré l'écrire. Et, qui sais, peut-être y aura-t-il une suite?

Gros bisou à tous et je remercie encore mon NII-San et mon chéri pour leur soutien.


End file.
